


Finally, Home

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Caring, Dystopia, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sexual Slavery, Slave Jensen, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Submission, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: Jared finally takes the plunge and buys himself an alpha... its just, he wasn't ready for Jensen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on kink_meme (NOT it's fill, technically)  
> \----  
> Trigger warnings - Descriptions of abuse (off-screen, past), implied rape, rape-aftermath, (non-consensual) bondage, descriptions of physical injury, hurt!Jensen, caring! Jared.  
> \----

  **Finally, Home.**

**Summary** \- (reverse of the omega-servitude trope) Jared finally takes the plunge and buys himself an alpha... its just, he wasn't ready for _Jensen._

  


\----

Jared sighed as he went through the section of ‘trained’ alphas without prior owners: this group was older than the ‘untrained’ group who were mostly boys fresh out of their teens and a few who were still teenaged. Though he was not ‘old’ by any standards, owning a teenaged alpha was still too much like paedophilia for his comfort, especially considering he was making this purchase to primarily have someone to help him though his heats (which, sadly; had gotten increasingly rough over the years). The ‘trained’ alphas were more acceptable age-wise but none caught his eyes. The only section left to check was the ‘used’ section, which housed the alphas that had had a previous owner but been returned in exchange for a younger one or because they were defective. His luck with the ‘fresh stock’ made him think he would have to make the trek to the next county where the other nearest ‘Alpha Store’ was, but he decided to walk through the ‘used’ section just in case someone caught his eye.

Later he would always thank whatever angel had perched on his shoulder that day and whispered for him to check the ‘used’ section.

Because that was where he first saw _Jensen_.

 

It wasn’t a happy meeting by any stretch. And since he didn’t actually know the alpha at that point, what he actually saw was a man crouched down in the furthest corner of the cell. The employee accompanying him on the rounds banged at the cage door and Jared was momentarily faced with vibrant green eyes fanned by thick lashes that any omega would sell their soul for.

“Display position, Alpha!” The omega next to him barked and struck the bars of the cage again with his baton and Jared watched, dismayed; as the alpha flinched visibly. Despite his obvious fear, the alpha crawled out of his chosen corner and slowly straightened. He was dressed in the regulation white drawstring pants and physically, he was stunning: tall with miles of golden skin on a lightly muscled body. The alpha stopped a good three feet from the bars of the cage and stood rigidly in the ‘parade rest’ position, but never raised his head.

Jared sighed and moved on.  
\----

“Not one of our alphas caught your eye?” A senior employee enquired as he made his way to the front of the shop empty handed.

Jared hesitated but ultimately smiled wryly and shook his head.

“So, which one was he?” The employee persisted, not missing Jared’s second of hesitation.

He sighed, noticing the unusual choice of pronoun instead of the generic ‘it’ that the employee who had initially shown him around had used and decided to take a chance, confessing, “It would never work,”

“Why?”

“Apparently I didn’t impress him. ... and these things never work unless it’s mutual.”

The employee nodded understandingly, then: “Just out of curiosity, would you tell me who it was? Maybe I could help...?”

“Third cell in the used section,”

“Oh, you mean Jensen...” The employee breathed, “I must compliment you on your excellent taste, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared managed a tight smile, “Well, it doesn’t count for much now, does it?”

“If you’re serious about this alpha, then you should give Jensen a chance. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed, “You seem very familiar with this alpha,”

The employee turned slightly pink and gestured, “Maybe we should take this into my office,”

Jared agreed since he had nothing better lined up in his schedule, having taken the day off work in anticipation of finding himself an alpha; and followed the omega to a small cluttered office towards the back of the building, curious despite himself.

“I’ve known Jensen since he was first accepted into the system. He was a teenager then, fresh from coming into his knot and... Well, I was his trainer.” The omega explained as he shifted some thick binder files off a chair and to an already crowded table before offering it to Jared.

Jared nodded his thanks as he accepted the creaky seat and perched carefully on its edge, eager to hear more.

“He was always sweet-natured. A perfect gentlemen...one of those rare alphas that make you question the validity of the system, you know? His training passed off without a hitch... And, to be honest, I was rather proud of what I’d accomplished with him, expected him to make a lovely companion for whoever picked him. His size might be intimidating to a few omegas, but Jensen is- was -a virtual teddy-bear. Almost everybody who came in here loved him and we were reluctant to part with him. He was young still, and so we kept him with us for awhile; used him for demonstrations and such. Eventually though, like all alphas; he was put on the block as well. Unsurprisingly, he was claimed within days of being made available; a gorgeous blue-eyed man with dark hair and vibrant personality. He seemed like the perfect match for our Jensen. ...”

“What happened?” Jared asked, almost afraid of the answer to his question.

“We have periodic checks on all of our alphas, and I checked up on Jensen myself that first weekend. ... He- he was sick, running a low-grade fever; but he still greeted me as warmly as ever. There was something different about him but I couldn’t pinpoint what. ... I still didn’t suspect anything and I left him there.”

The omega paused and Jared noticed the sheen of tears in the older man’s eyes.

“Then he missed his annual check-up. We called in case it was just a simple case of mis-information and Collins answered the phone. He claimed Jensen was ‘otherwise occupied’ and wouldn’t be able to answer but that he could pass on whatever message we had. It made us suspicious and so we paid a second visit to the house. ... And, and Jensen ... oh, Jensen!”

“What? What did you find?” Jared questioned, curious but dreading the reply.

“Jensen was still sick.” The omega responded, visibly distancing himself from his memories in an attempt to control his emotions, “He had lost weight because he couldn’t keep anything down and his eyes were so... haunted. He didn’t make any accusations, but there is only one thing that makes alphas sick like that. Mr. Collins claimed he had no idea why Jensen was not healing, but we took our boy into protective custody nevertheless. The medical check-up confirmed what we all suspected by then: he’d been raped by an alpha. His anal opening was torn from having a knot repeatedly forced into it and both his buccal-cavity and colon revealed traces of alpha semen. Finger-shaped bruises littered his torso and hips from where he’d been held down; his neck, wrists and ankles showed abrasions from wearing restraints of some sort. The worst part was that the once vibrant eyes were now dimmed.”

Jared felt bile rise in his throat at the vivid description of the abuse his chosen alpha had lived through. And Jensen was his chosen alpha, he realized.

“So Collins’ was an alpha?” He asked.

The older omega nodded sadly, “He was just so tiny, you know? Barely reached Jensen’s chest. And he had these huge blue eyes... who’d have guessed that underneath all that he was another knothead?”

“Did they catch him?”

The man nodded tiredly.

“ Good, ” Jared said reflexively, then blushed. They sat like that for a minute before he broke the silence again, “I would like to see him again,”

“Jensen?” The omega asked, brightening visibly.

Jared nodded.

“Sure, c’mon.” He strode to the door but then paused abruptly enough that Jared bumped into his back, “Fair warning, he’s become slightly anti-social after his ordeal. He may snarl at you but I promise that he will never really hurt you.”

Now that he knew his story, Jared found himself appreciating the elegant lines of the alpha’s body even more.

“Jensen?” The omega called the lightly dosing alpha. Jared hid a wince when he noticed that Jensen was still curled into a tight ball at the far corner of the cage and even asleep, was attempting to make himself appear smaller than he was.

He watched as the alpha jerked awake and then brightened visibly at seeing who his visitor was. He even came to the bars voluntarily this time to greet his former trainer before freezing as he noticed Jared.

“Hey there, big guy,” Jared whispered, reaching out a tentative hand through the cage’s bars. He didn’t know where his sudden bravery was coming from, but some instinct in him wanted to touch the golden-skinned alpha.

Jensen snarled and took a hurried step backwards.

If he had not been warned beforehand, Jared was pretty sure that he would have run on the spot; after all, an alpha’s rage was impressive and no sane omega would want to take on an alpha who was so obviously ill-tempered.

“Jensen!” The trainer snapped and the alpha whined once before cautiously approaching the hand still thrust through the bars and sniffing once.

Jared held very still as the alpha crouched down and hesitantly lowered his head so that Jared could touch his face. Careful not to make any sudden movements, he gently cupped the lightly stubbled face, stroking over the high cheekbones with his thumb. He moved his hands to wind his fingers through the reddish-gold hair, intending to massage the alpha’s scalp when the man flinched and jumped back; a high keen escaping his lips.

“I... Did- did I hurt him?” Jared wondered aloud.

The other omega shook his head, “Nah, Jensen doesn’t like anyone touching his hair.”

“Oh,”

“So, still want to inspect him?”

“I-” Jared stuttered.

The older omega smiled indulgently, “C’mon, we all know the reason for your purchase. ... You should make sure he’s not too big for you before you take him home.”

Jared blushed but nodded.

“C’mon, Jensen; let’s show him what you’re packing, alright?” The trainer murmured as he opened the cage.

The alpha hesitated briefly but wordlessly climbed out of his cage, docilely allowing Ethan -Jared noticed his nametag for the first time - to slip on the collar and clip a lead. They all walked in amiable silence to the small ‘inspection room’. He watched as the alpha voluntarily undid the drawstring of his pants the moment Ethan dropped the lead, only to go over to the provided bench and bend over with his feet shoulder-width apart.

Jared felt his face flare crimson at the blatant nudity and judging from the way Jensen was hiding his face between the folds of his hands; he was not the only one embarrassed.

“You’re free to touch him,” Ethan told him, gesturing at the bared alpha but Jared shook his head.

He watched as the trainer snapped on a pair of latex gloves and proceeded to stroke Jensen’s flank and then work the alpha into hardness. Jensen barely made a sound and had it not been for the tense set to his shoulders, Jared would have thought the alpha enjoyed being played with.

“Jensen?” Ethan called. The alpha made a low hurt sound but obediently straightened and turned to face Jared.

Face a vivid crimson, he found himself unable to meet Jensen’s eyes. Still, he was expected to ‘know’ his purchase and Jared bit his lip as he took in the delectable hardness on display. Too weak-kneed to approach the alpha himself, Jared just managed a curt nod; watching as Ethan went to a side table and returned with a bowl of ice-cold water judging from the liberal amount of cubes still floating in the bowl. Jensen grimaced but lowered his privates into the bowl without protest till they shrivelled again.

“Yeah?” Ethan enquired.

Jared could only nod, throat still dry from the alpha on display.

Ethan smiled widely as he fetched the syringe with the mild anaesthetic that was mandatorily administered to alphas prior to transport.

For the first time, Jensen shrank back away from the trainer; a barely audible ‘ please’ escaping his lips.

“Now Jensen,” Ethan chided, “You cannot expect to hide away for the rest of your life, can you? You have to try again sometime and Mr. Padalecki seems so nice!”

The alpha subsided but Jared noticed that the panic never left the wide green eyes even as the needle sank into his bicep.  
\----  
tbc


	2. 2

Finally Home

  


 

**Chapter-2**

  
  
Jared paid and thanked the two burly betas who helped transport Jensen from the Alpha Store to his house and relaxed only when the door closed behind them. He had initially hesitated before directing them to lay the unconscious alpha on his bed, before giving in;  _after all, it wasn’t like they were under any illusions about the reason behind his purchase_.  
  
“Do you have a collar and leash for him, Sir?” The older of the two betas inquired.  
  
Jared nodded, pretending to be too busy counting out the delivery amount to look up so that his lie would not be caught. He hated the bejewelled collars some omegas snapped on their alphas as though they were oversized, exotic pets and had no intention of doing the same to Jensen. He just hoped that he was not going to end up regretting his choice. Shutting and locking the door behind the betas, Jared heaved a sigh of relief. He retrieved the softest scarf from his closet and wound it around the alpha’s wrists before tying it to the headboard-  _after all, there was compassion and then there was foolhardiness._  
  
He set up a side table with a bottle of water, some juice and a box of crackers. Then, with another glance at the unconscious form, added a pair of his own sweatpants and a teeshirt.  
  
Jensen showed no sign of waking and so he sat down on the bed next to him and started correcting one of the ever-growing piles of homework that he had brought home for the weekend. After going through a handful of copies though, he couldn’t resist trailing his fingers over the soft skin of the alpha’s torso. Jensen still gave no indication of awakening and he didn’t know when it seemed like such a good idea to take a nap himself, using the reposing man’s chest as a pillow. When he opened his eyes, unaware of how long he’d slept, he found Jensen deathly still. Only the heart thudding away under his cheeks kept him from rushing to summon an ambulance. He lifted off the older man carefully and watched as Jensen instantly curled up against the headboard; the alpha’s chest heaving as he took in panicked breaths even as his eyes darted around the room in search of escape.  
  
“Hey, sshhh... it’s okay, Jensen. You’re okay. You’re safe, I promise. ... sshhh... please, can- can you look at me?”  
  
Emerald green eyes, now reddened at the edges from his panic-attack peered up at him instantly through clumped lashes.  
  
“There. ... See, it wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jared whispered, slowly inching closer and extending his hand.  
  
The alpha let out a high pitched keen of distress and Jared wanted to weep over what must have been done to this man to make him so terrified: Alphas were powerful in ways omegas and betas could never be. Granted, their violent tendencies were what led to them being enslaved; but no one could deny how ... _majestic_  they could be. He knew a few that were owned by his colleagues, those alphas were confident and domineering (-one of them-  _JD_ ; even had the gall to proposition him everytime they met) and resembled nothing of this terrified creature.  
  
“Hey-hey-hey,” Jared tried again, “It’s alright, I promise. I’m not going to hurt you, Jensen. In fact, I was just going to undo those from around your wrists. Would you like that? Would you like me to unwind that scarf?”  
  
The alpha stared at him for so long that for a minute Jared feared that perhaps he’d been duped and Jensen didn’t understand a word he said; but then the alpha gave a small nod, shuffling backwards till he was at the very edge of the bed, but offering his bound wrists to Jared.  
  
He made sure to keep his movements slow and careful as he carefully untwisted the material from where it was cutting off Jensen’s blood circulation. “There you go. Better?”  
  
The alpha managed a tiny nod and then, in a voice scratchy from obvious disuse, “Thank you,”  
  
Jared stared at the unexpected words, then blinked rapidly to hide the tears of joy that were threatening to brim over. “No problem,” He smiled, “Would you like some water? Your throat must be dry,”  
  
The man glanced at the bottle on the side table before he nodded his assent but made no move to touch the bottle himself before Jared offered it. Still, he drank deeply before returning the bottle and Jared was itching to press closer. He held up the tee-shirt, “Clothes?”  
  
The man accepted with another quiet ‘thank you’ and slipped on the soft well-worn material. It was tight around his shoulders- Jared’s height not making up for the natural width of an alpha’s shoulders despite how thin Jensen was.  
  
Once Jensen had pulled on the shirt, they sat silently for long minutes, neither sure about what to say or do. Eventually Jared- always uncomfortable with long silences- blurted: “I’m an omega,”  
  
The widening of the alphas eyes indicate that Jensen had not expected him to pull up his past.  
  
“You can scent me if you want,” He pressed on, “Would- would that help?”  
  
The alpha shook his head.  
  
“Why not?” He questioned, hoping he was not undoing the little progress they had made. “It would confirm that I’m not an alpha. Wouldn’t it?”  
  
“There are scent blockers,” Jensen mumbled.  
  
Jared sucked in a breath as realisation dawned, “Collins masked his scent, didn’t he?”  
  
The alpha’s expression was bitter as he shrugged, “Always smelled slightly different, though. Didn’t know...” The moment the words escaped him, the alpha clamped a hand over his mouth, horrified by what he’d let himself confess.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jared said for lack of a better response. Jensen remained quiet and they lapsed into another awkward silence as he wracked his brain in search of another topic of conversation. Eventually his eyes fell on the pile of corrected answering –booklets that he’d just finished going through before falling asleep. “I’m a teacher.”  
  
Jensen nodded politely.  
  
“Used to teach the little ones in first grade till last year.”  
  
“Used to?” Jensen questioned, head tilted to one side in curiosity. He ducked his head instantly, biting his tongue like he’d made a mistake. The whispered ‘sorry’ just reinforced Jared’s assumption that he had not been allowed to question his ‘master’ when he’d been with that bastard, Collins.  
  
“You’re allowed to ask questions, Jensen.” He assured the man before answering his question, “So uhm...Yeah. I  _used to_ teach ‘em because it’s more difficult handling the little kids, but it’s easier too. If you’re done for the day, that’s it: you done. No homework, you k now? And since I was working on my degree simultaneously, it suited me perfectly. I finished last year. So now I work with fourth and fifth graders.”  
  
“You like working with... them?”  
  
He nodded, brightening at the unprompted question. “Yeah, the kids are alright. But, you know-” He nodded at the single pile of corrected copies and the two waiting sets- “Homework,”  
  
The alpha cracked a small smile and Jared grinned widely in response.  
  
“Do you like children, Jensen?”  
  
“My opinion doesn’t matter. If master wishes to use me as a stud, I shall do my best to fulfil my purpose.”  
  
Jared felt his jaw drop open even as his heart broke at the thought of  _anybody_  not being allowed to acknowledge their own children. Hoping he had misunderstood, he pressed the issue: “Uh... yeah, but that doesn’t answer my question. Do  _you_  like children?”  
  
The alpha shrugged again, “Yes, I think. I’ve never been allowed near one for any significant amount of time once my knot popped.”  
  
“Oh! Why not?”  
  
This time Jensen looked at him like Jared might be a bit slow on the uptake, “I’m an  _alpha_ , Master.”  
  
 _And the proverbial light bulb clicked: The general consensus was that alphas were too violent to be left around children without supervision,_ “Call me Jared, please.” He murmured as he mulled over the alpha’s words, “and uh... I don’t think you would hurt children.”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Of course not, Sir.”  
  
“Jared,” He corrected.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen amended with a nod. “Thank you for believing in me. I shall do my best to not let you down.”  
  
Jared extended his hand casually, expecting to shake on it the way he and his friends did, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Jensen.”  
  
But Jensen’s reaction was startling: the alpha let out a high, distressed wail and pressed himself back against the headboard again, probably would have left the bed if he’d known he was allowed to. Jared hastily withdrew his arm and backed away from the bed, hands raised to show he meant no harm. After observing quietly for a minute, Jensen cautiously moved forward again... crawling across the bed till he was kneeling where he had been originally. “I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
Jared felt his eyes fill at the softly uttered apology and his arms itched to hold the alpha. A second later he realized that there was nothing holding  _him_  back from doing so, “I want to hug you. Please, can I?”  
  
Jensen nodded, climbing off the bed in one fluid movement and striding rounding the bed briskly to pull him up and wrap his arms around Jared. The omega stiffened in shock before relaxing into the alpha’s hold: to accommodate for Jared’s greater height, Jensen had pulled Jared down so that he could tuck his face against the alpha’s neck instead of going up on tip-toes himself. The arms around him felt warm- _comfortable_ ; it felt safe. And though that had not been his intention when he had asked to hug Jensen, it was incredibly reassuring to be cradled the way he was, some deep-seated omega instinct in him revelling at being held this way.  
  
“Okay?” Jensen asked, only the slightest quiver in his voice giving away how nervous the man was about such a simple gesture.  
  
He nodded, finally remembering himself enough to wrap his own arms around the alpha. Jensen stiffened-  _expectedly_  -but didn’t move away.  
  
Jared counted it as a win.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Finally Home

  


**Chapter-3**

 

Once they got past the initial awkwardness, the alpha had fit seamlessly into his life, never overbearing or dominating but always just ... _there_. They had integrated the other’s presence in their lives frighteningly easily; Jared more than Jensen, since he was the one who had to make space for an alpha in his life... but Jensen was worryingly non-demanding, accepting whatever the omega offered without a protest. He didn’t make demands on Jared’s time, nor was he fussy about food or his clothes. In fact, he had never even verbalised his need for more clothes; seemingly content with the two pairs of tight, cotton boxer briefs that the Alpha Store had provided him with and the single pair of loose draw-string pants.

Jared was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t thought about the practicalities of owning an alpha beyond procuring the one he wanted from the Alpha Store.  He had admired the sleek lines of his alpha’s body in the tight black boxer-briefs he’d been delivered to him in, and offered his own sweat-pants and tee because it was distracting. It was only when Jensen didn’t pull on any clothes after his shower (apart from the other pair of his briefs- these in white cotton and appearing even more translucent from the moisture of his freshly-showered body) that he made the connection.  The clothes he had offered Jensen the previous day had been hand-washed along with the alpha’s black briefs and a peek into the small canvas bag (that had been delivered along with the man, and had lain forgotten till Jensen had apparently put it aside in an out-of-the way corner) revealed its sole content to be the drawstring pants that the man had been wearing at their first meeting. Jared felt the material and winced at it’s coarseness, surmising that it was probably the reason for the alpha avoiding it. He fetched another set of his own clothes and offered it to the man when he came back in from hanging out the washed clothes on the clothes-line in the backyard.  An expression of pure terror crossed the alpha’s face before he masked it and accepted the offered clothes with a soft ‘thank you’. Later, Jared pulled out his laptop and logged into his e-shopping account before summoning Jensen and ordering some clothes for the man. Jensen was verbally thankful, but grew more and more anxious as the number of items in the ‘cart’ increased till he was practically shaking from his nerves. Jared tried to make some discrete enquiries about what was making him nervous but the alpha demurred, repeatedly assuring him that he was ‘fine’.  It was only when he discussed the strangeness of the situation to a friend over lunch the following day that he got his answer: apparently alphas were taught that nothing was ‘free’. His friend explained how her alpha had been hesitant about accepting things from her initially and Jared knew that given his history, it was natural that this ‘fear’ was more pronounced in Jensen’s case. Once back home, he categorically told Jensen that he didn’t expect anything in return and felt his heart clench at how much the alpha relaxed visibly. The clothes arrived the next day and Jared watched as Jensen carefully fingered the material, a look of awe on his face as he felt its softness. The alpha rewarded him with an impromptu embrace and a whispered thank-you; nevertheless, it was the first voluntary contact that Jensen had initiated with him and the simple hug thrilled him.

 He knew that Jensen was still waiting for the other shoe to drop; but now, with his second week with Jared coming to a close, the alpha was beginning to relax slightly: he no longer shied away from Jared’s touch as long as Jared verbally warned him before touching but flinched if Jared came into contact without telling him first.

Jensen was quiet, but Jared noticed the way the alpha watched him and realized he was like the shy, introverted kids of his class-  keenly observant and wicked smart, but socially awkward and unsure of whether they would be accepted. Those kids always reminded him of the beaten puppies and he worked hard to make them feel welcome in his classes. It took a bit of effort, but it was always rewarding when they slowly started responding and interacting. Knowing he had to earn the alpha’s trust first, he kept their interactions easy, consciously avoiding intruding the man’s personal space so that he didn’t feel threatened. He was an extremely tactile person though, and the inability to just reach out and touch was hard, but he was grateful for sticking to his plan when he woke from an afternoon siesta one day when it had been raining heavily, plastered against the older male- apparently he had rolled towards Jensen in his sleep; but instead of rejecting him, the alpha had allowed him to cuddle close- possibly because the rain had caused temperatures to drop, but Jared chose not to focus on that. Jensen froze when he awoke with Jared pressed in close, and Jared’s heart sank when he saw the naked fear in the green eyes... He wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss the gorgeous man in his bed, but he was awake enough by then to realize that acting on his desires would ruin whatever progress they had made and forced himself to simply smile and walk away from the bed. He was glad he had decided to walk away when he emerged from splashing water on his face to wake him that last little bit to find Jensen looking at him like he was a walking miracle.

 

For his part, Jared loved having the alpha around: Jensen was no hassle unlike some of the alphas he had heard about. The alpha never demanded his attention or even _tried_ to order him- obviously those that tried to order omegas were punished, but researchers had yet to come up with a way for omegas to overcome the _Alpha-command_ and so far punishing them after the fact with something severe enough to deter them from repeating it was all they had... but Jensen was obviously one of the better trained ones because despite his fear and reservation, he had never tried something like that... Not even when Jared had asked if they could cuddle while watching one of the sappy omega-themed rom-coms that he loved. Jensen had agreed amiably enough but his nose had crinkled adorably in distaste as he studied the DVD cover. Still, there had been no attempt at avoidance or refusal- verbal or otherwise, when Jared had curled up against the alpha after setting up the movie.

What had been even better was Jensen falling asleep about three-fourth the way into the movie, confirming that he was coming to trust Jared.

Jensen had woken when Jared had carefully eased himself from his arms and sleepily pressed his lips against the omega’s temple for a good-night kiss. ... He had given the alpha the option to sleep on the pull-out couch on their first night together and Jensen had grabbed at it like a life-line, and despite their progress, the alpha had continued to retreat to the couch at bedtime till that memorable afternoon nap when Jared had done his octopus impression in his sleep but left the bed once they’d both woken. Now the man occasionally joined him in bed- platonically; but it was progress.

 

 

Jared had never been one for celebrations although he usually put up some lights just so his house wouldn’t be the only unlit one on the street; but this year he felt like he should do something to commemorate Jensen’s first Christmas with him.

He smiled to himself as he rose up on his tip-toes to reach the carton of Christmas-lights and froze when he felt the stool he was standing on wobble. He instinctively shuffled his feet in an attempt to stabilize the flimsy furniture but clenched his eyes shut, resigned; as he felt the tool he was standing on tilt further, only opening them again when he felt strong arms encircling him instead of the impact against a hard floor that he’d been expecting. 

It took him a moment to realise that he was being cradled in the typical ‘movie pose’ by Jensen: both his arms wound round the alpha’s neck who was in turn supporting his head and lower back. And the green eyes were wide with worry as they stared down at him.

“Thanks,” he managed to whisper as Jensen carefully set him to rights again. He held on for a minute longer, reluctant to be removed from the pleasant warmth of the alpha’s body against his.

“Are you alright?” Jensen enquired. “You should probably sit down.”

Jared could still only blink, still caught up in the fact that Jensen- who’d been across the room last he’d noticed, had apparently moved fast enough to be able to break his fall. And that his shy alpha had actually initiated a dialogue without being prompted- granted it was only an enquiry after Jared’s health, but it was progress nevertheless. Non-verbal communication had improved greatly between them: Jensen had taken to joining him in dinner preparation and soon proven to be an efficient baker. He was now occasionally greeted with either hot coffee or honey- sweetened tea spiced with a dash of ginger and home baked cookies fresh from the oven when he returned from work.

“J-Ja-Jared,” The alpha stuttered out, still wary of using his master’s name, “please sit down.”

He nodded dumbly, obediently lowering himself on the couch.

Jensen hurried away and returned with a tumbler of water, “Here, drink this. Please.”

He did. And realized that Jensen was still peering at him worriedly, “Would you like me to summon a doctor?”

He shook his head, “No, no. I’m fine. Thanks for catching me.”

“You could have injured yourself.”

Jared smiled at the displayed concern and got up to pick the scattered ornaments which now littered the floor from when his grip had slipped from the carton. The alpha helped him gather the supplies and he was aware of Jensen continuing to watch him for the rest of the afternoon as he decorated the place. The clock chimed four and he stretched, finally done with his decorating spree: “Guess I better start dressing if I don’t intend to be late,”

“Are you sure you should go?” Jensen enquired.

Jared glanced at the alpha in surprise, “Would you like me to stay?”

Jensen immediately shook his head- _Jared tried not to take the rejection personally_ : “It’s not that... I- I meant after your fall this afternoon..?”

“I’m fine, Jensen; you caught me.” He grinned, hoping he hid his hope that the alpha actually _liked him and wanted him around._ “ I can stay back if you want company though-?”

“It’s Christmas eve,” Jensen responded, “You should spend the time with your friends,”

“You’re sure you won’t mind staying alone? You _are_ welcome to join me, you know.”

The alpha ducked his head, swallowing nervously. “I’d prefer to stay back if it’s alright with you,”

“Jensen...” Jared sighed, “These are good people... and no, that’s not an order. You are welcome to choose freely whether or not you want to accompany me.”

 

 

Later that evening, he wanted to eat his words.

 

 

The house looked absolutely normal from the outside but the moment he set foot inside, Jared was thanking whoever was up there looking out for him that Jensen had not accompanied him...because while all the usual Christmas decorations were there, there was no tree. Instead, Julie’s alpha had been trussed up as a stand-in.

The poor alpha had obviously been edged for a while before having a ring snapped on him because his impressive girth was more purple than healthy-pink. There were tiny bells threaded through the cage which tinkled with his movements. ... And he was moving a lot, thanks to the vibrating plug sealing his rear. As if that was not enough, Julie had put tiny alligator clamps on his nipples and ears and connected the two before hanging more ornaments on the slender chains.

The alpha’s face had been done up with some foundation and mascara but it was smeared now because of the tears that escaped his clenched eyes even though he was unable to make any sounds due to the bejewelled gag.

Jared battled nausea as he took in the ‘decorated’ alpha and jumped when his host sneaked up behind him.

“I’m so glad you could make it!”

Jared swallowed down bile to fake a smile and a nod, “Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course I’d invite you!” She laughed, “Rumour is, you got yourself an alpha of your own...”

He ducked his head, a smile touching his lips at the mention of Jensen, “Yeah.”

“Really?” She shrieked happily. Jared leaned away discretely in an attempt to preserve his hearing. “Why didn’t you bring him?!”

“Don’t really want to share him yet,” He managed with a tight smile.

“Ooh,” She grinned. “Naughty. ... I like it!”

“So,” He shifted the conversation away from him and Jensen, “What’s the story here?” He nodded at the strung up alpha on display.

“Dared to tell me what to do during my last heat,” She glared at the alpha before glancing back towards Jared and shrugging, “He was right; I was too sensitive for his knot... but, it’s not his job to make decisions like that. He hates being put on display so I thought this would be an appropriate punishment. I thought of using those LED-light strings, but then I figured he had _meant_ well and so I decided to go easy this time.”

Jared bit his lip and looked at the poor alpha again before looking at his neighbour, “Yeah, I’d say that was the right decision. Using electricity would’ve been risky even if it’s just LEDS.”

“I know, right?” She nodded, “Anyway, enjoy the party, I gotta mingle.”

“Actually, I think I’m going to head back.”

She grinned widely, “Of course! You’ve got your own alpha now. Timmy making you hot?” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Jared managed a fake smile and curt nod before ducking out.

He let himself in and found Jensen curled up at his usual spot on the couch with a book and heaved a sigh of relief at finding the alpha safe and sound. Watching Julie’s alpha writhing from his punishment had made him irrationally afraid for Jensen. He hoped he had been quiet enough that he could take in the peaceful scene in front of him, but  Jensen had obviously heard his entry because he looked up at his arrival. He took in the tousled hair which stuck up on one side from where the alpha’s head had been reclining on the cushion and the soft grey hoodie which clung to the man’s muscular torso as the alpha re-adjusted the bookmark and walked up to him.

“Hey, I- uh... I wasn’t expecting you back until later,”

“I missed you,” Jared blurted, not wanting to explain his evening in detail.

Jensen blushed and ducked his head shyly.

“So, uh...what were you up to?” He asked in an effort to change the topic from the ‘ _party’_ he’d been at.

“Nothing!” Jensen protested urgently, “I swear, I didn’t touch anything I shouldn’t... I was just reading that book. I promise. You told me it was okay to read books from that cupboard, so I took one; I’m sorry. I was careful with it, you can check if you want. I haven’t folded any pages or anything. Please, Sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad... Was I not supposed to be on the couch? I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Jared pressed his finger to the alpha’s lips to silence the panicked explanations, “You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s okay. ...sshhh, its okay, its okay; I promise. I was only asking because it’s Christmas Eve and I left you all alone and so I feel guilty-”

“There’s nothing to feel guilty about,” Jensen cut in and then blushed, but bravely forged on: “You’re my Master. You are free to do whatever you want-” –And apparently aware of how that sounded, the man hurried to explain- “I- I mean, that’s what I’m here for, J-Ja- Jared. My purpose is to make life more convenient for you, not to make things more complicated. You needn’t worry about me.”

“I know,” Jared shrugged, “Like I said, I missed you,”

“Oh.” Jensen stared at him uncertainly for a moment while Jared admired the slow pink spreading across his face. The alpha had a light dusting on freckles across the bridge of his nose and Jared wanted to lean over and lick them. He found himself unconsciously leaning forward, wondering if Jensen would consent to a kiss...

 “Would you like me to service you?”

And that snapped the bubble, “ _What?!”_

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend-”

“No, its not-” He was interrupted from continuing by the doorbell. Jensen’s face betrayed his anxiety and Jared cursed himself for getting so lost in the fantasy of kissing his delectable alpha that he had forgotten to shield his expressions enough so as to not frighten the man.  The alpha’s eyes were wide and worried and he was clearly too scared by whatever he’d caught in Jared’s expression to have the wherewithal to answer the door. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Jared moved past Jensen and towards the door himself, “Let me check-”

 

“Mackie!” He greeted his guest, pulling the diminutive omega into an embrace. He nodded at her alpha but followed tradition and didn’t greet him verbally. The pair lived in the street next to theirs and over the years Jared had developed a close friendship with the two. “How are you?”

“Good,”

“Not going to Julie’s party?”

“Just coming from there, actually. Her treatment of Timothy made David uncomfortable. Me as well, I guess.”

“I know, right?” Jared sympathised. “I came back from there a few minutes ago myself.”

“I don’t know how some people can be so cruel, you know? And she seems so normal otherwise.”

“Well, since you guys are here, I guess I should introduce you to my alpha-... just, go easy, alright? I think I just accidentally terrified him.” He led the pair into the drawing room where he had left Jensen waiting.

“Oh?” His friend questioned, “Do you need a moment to calm him first or something?”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’ll probably help to have you guys over... give him something else to focus on, you know?” Jared explained, a smile touching his lips automatically as he spied Jensen waiting for him where he’d left the man.

“Mackie, this is Jensen. Jensen, this is Mackie and her alpha, David.” He introduced and then watched as the two regarded each other silently.

The silence was stretching to uncomfortable when Mackie made the first move, “Jensen?”

The alpha immediately took a step back, eyes wide and an un-named emotion on his face.

“Jensen?” Jared repeated in concern, the alpha’s behaviour making a strange pit of horror open up inside him, “Please tell me you didn’t see her back at Collins’-”

“Hmmm?” The omega made an enquiring sound, her expression reflecting hurt at Jensen’s obvious retreat.  She spared him a glance before returning to the alpha, “Jared, that’s Jensen. You have Jensen.”

He stepped protectively in front of his alpha, eyes cold as he regarded his friend ( _and apparently he didn’t know her as well as he had thought..._ ). “I know. I just told you that,” He told her coldly, ready to step in if she tried to hurt his alpha.

“No, I mean... I mean that’s Jensen. My **_brother,_** Jensen.”

 

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Home

  


**Chapter-4**

 

Jared just blinked at her after her pronouncement for a long minute before regaining his faculties. He glanced at the alpha who was very carefully avoiding all their gazes: “Jensen?”

 

“Mast- ... uhm... Jared?” The alpha responded, obviously remembering Jared’s dislike of the term ‘Master’.

 

“Is that true?” Jared asked softly, “Is- is Mackie your family?”

 

Jensen’s head ducked even lower though Jared did not know that was even possible- his chin was already touching his chest.

 

“Jen? Jensen?

 

“Alpha’s have no one apart from the omega that chooses them, Sir.” He recited by rote, no inflection in his tone or expression.

 

Jared frowned as he regarded the man; not for the first time wondering just _how_ the alphas were trained to make them so terrified of displeasing their omega- to the point of refusing to acknowledge even their biological families. He knew they were wards of the state, property of the omega who claimed them once chosen; and the sudden realization of what that encompassed had him feeling nauseous. He had fooled himself into thinking of himself as a kind and _good_ owner; he realized now, because he had never even tried to reunite Jensen with his family. It wasn’t something that was done, and none of the alphas he knew  ever spoke of their families and it made him shudder to think that all their ties with the families that birthed them were so completely torn off the moment they presented. Most alphas were in their early to mid teens when they presented, and it hurt him to think of all these young boys being ripped so cruelly from their families.

 

“I meant your biological family, Jensen.” Jared told him gently, “And its okay, I promise... I- I permit you to acknowledge your family.”

 

Jensen swallowed; the click of his throat loud in the silent room. “Mackenzie is my little sister, Sir.”

 

His voice was so low that Jared had to strain to hear in even in the silence of the room. He glanced at his old friend and watched as she blinked back tears.

 

“Hey, Big Brother.” She extended her hands, stepping forward for a hug and was unable to hide the sob when Jensen remained statue-still. The alpha looked like he was carved from marble given the way he neither blinked nor responded in any way to the embrace, arms hanging by his sides and shoulders stiff.

 

“Jensen?” The omega’s voice quivered as she stepped back, obviously taking the alpha’s reaction- _or rather its lack_ , as a rejection.

 

Jared watched as Jensen bit his lip at causing an omega obvious distress and the poor alpha looked stricken but still made no move to approach his sister, or respond verbally to the call.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mackie...” Jared apologised to his friend; given his mental calculations, Mackenzie would still have been a child when Jensen had presented and the poor man’s experiences had obviously made him wary of omegas. On the positive side, Jensen _was_ warming up to him; so hopefully he would do the same with his sister. In the meantime, he owed her an explanation for the alpha’s behaviour, “Jensen’s had some bad experiences before and-”

 

“Master, Miss... if I may...?” David interrupted, surprising everybody.

 

Jared jumped slightly, having forgotten the presence of the other alpha. He felt Jensen step up behind him in obvious protectiveness and blindly reached behind to squeeze the alpha’s hand in wordless thanks.

 

“David?” Mackenzie asked.

 

“He’s not scared of Miss, Sir. It’s just... he...uhm ... Alphas are not allowed to touch anyone other than their owners without explicit permission.”

 

“But Julie was offering Brad as _entertainment..._ ”  Mackenzie countered, glancing at her alpha askance.

 

David shrugged.

 

“Mackie, wait...” Jared cut in slowly as he connected the dots. “David didn’t say we aren’t allowed to touch them, what he said was _alphas are not allowed to touch..._ did I understand that correctly, David?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“But you’ve helped me on occasion,” Jared added slowly, finding it hard to believe that such inhumane rules could exist and trying to figure out if there were loopholes the alphas could utilize.

 

David glanced at the other alpha and shook his head slightly. Jared noticed the wordless communication but was unsure what the gesture meant. He would have to ask Jensen about it later, for now he opted to wait for the explanation to his query. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“I helped you to organise things or to carry stuff during gatherings... At no point did I actually physically come in contact with you, Master.”

 

Jared thought back on his interactions with other alphas and found that David was correct: no alpha had actually touched him; not even JD who propositioned him at every chance. Sure, the burly older alpha had come close to him, but he was surprised to understand that at no point had the man actually touched him or made any attempt to.

 

“Wait, so say I was beating up an alpha, the guy cannot even defend himself?” Mackenzie asked, her voice holding a slightly hysterical note.

 

“Yes, Mistress. Not without permission from their owner...”

 

“That-that’s barbaric!” Mackenzie hissed.

 

David shrugged.

 

Jared frowned- _was that why the alpha had not defended himself against Collins?_ He glanced at Jensen contemplatively, but before he could give voice to her thoughts his friend was gasping and slapping her palm against her mouth in bleak realization: “I-... I’ve been abusing you, David!”

 

“What? No! Mackie, I know you don’t share your boy like Julie-”

 

“There’s more than one kind of abuse, Jared.” The diminutive omega snapped before turning wet eyes at her alpha. “I may not have beaten him or _shared_ him or done any of the more obvious things, but I haven’t let him _interact_ with others either!”

 

“It wasn’t that bad, Mistress. You’ve been kind to me...” David told her, smiling reassuringly at his owner.

 

“You can touch her, Jen.  I give you permission to.” Jared spoke up, not wanting to make the same mistake with Jensen. “And hell, you have blanket permission to touch her or others whenever you need to or want to, I’ll trust you to know if someone doesn’t want physical contact and not force them. And please _do_ defend yourself if someone attacks you. I’ll back your play, alright? You don’t need to worry about me retracting my permission about this.”

 

Mackenzie was nodding along with him, “Same goes for you too, Davi-. _Ouff_!”

 

She squealed delightedly, trailing off mid-word as Jensen pulled her into a bear hug. The tall alpha lifted her up and spun her in a circle and Mackenzie giggled in delight as she wound her arms around his shoulders. “Oh God, Jensen; I’d missed you so much!”

 

Jared watched the siblings and let out a delighted laugh himself when David gave him a shy hug of his own. The alpha retreated but Jared pulled him back to give him a proper embrace- _who knew how long the poor bastard had been touch-starved_...?

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt- Opposite of the common trope that Omegas are seized at birth and used as slaves, Alphas are considered violent and unreliable when roaming free so they are traded as slaves in both the industrial and domestic industries. Misha is an alpha, a rare case that fell through the Government's knowledge, and has been disguising himself for decades. Being an alpha isn't his only secret though. Misha is attracted to alphas - a phenomenon almost unheard of sex for the bottom alpha is painful and is known to cause illness (flu like symptoms) until the alpha cum is completely free of the other alpha's system (doesn't turn them though). After much debate and saving, he eventually decides to take the plunge and buy an alpha slave. Jensen is perfect, everything Misha looks for in an alpha - tall, good looking and the cute little freckles are just an added bonus. He takes the slave home and fucks numerous times him throughout the first night, not caring that the alpha clearly doesn't want it. It's common knowledge that domestic slaves often double as fucktoys, Jensen wasn't opposed to being some cute little omega's toy but an alpha's? He doesn't want any of it. He doesn't know Misha's an alpha until he jumps him and fucks him. It hurts and is painful, causing him to cry - further getting Misha off. Maybe some size kink can be worked in? Like Jensen being taller than Misha? Thanks!


End file.
